Killer Clow
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: La Venganza de Killer Clow es traído a ustedes por Miguel Ángel y una movida Noche de Espantos.


**Disclaimer: ****TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: ¡Feliz Halloween a todos!**

**Killer Clow**

Vemos un recuadro oscuro que repentinamente es iluminado como en un parpadeo, segundos después da paso a una imagen, estamos desde la perspectiva de una cámara de video, se puede apreciar un escritorio, una habitación sumamente desordenada y por supuesto la presencia del dueño de dichos aposentos.

—A veeeeer— dice la tortuga humanoide con pereza de acomodar los cables siendo que varios se enredaron con la bandana naranja que carga como distintivo en el rostro—Hoy es 31 de Octubre 11:30pm hora del este, soy yo de nuevo video diario— saluda animosamente a la cámara con unos aires sumamente sospechosos— No creerás la maravilla que te traje el dia de hoy— muy contento en medio de su alevosía personal mostro un pendrive a la cámara uno con forma de skate y una sonrisa sumamente burlona hasta el punto de ser desquiciante— ¿A que no sabes qué es esto? Así es, como te lo prometí el año pasado te traje la prueba de que nadie sale sin un trauma psicológico luego de jugarme una broma pesada. Como bien sabes querido diario, el año pasado justo en esta misma fecha mis queridísimos hermanos me boicotearon de una manera que hasta la fecha, reconozco que fue tanto hilarante como zopenca.

Hizo un ademan de cansancio y se froto una sien indignado a más no poder.

—Bien querido diario, como bien detallado esta en tus inicios termine con el caparazón rosado, con un hematoma en el ojo derecho, pelo de Klunk pegado al cuerpo porque no fui la única víctima— en eso se oye un maullido de fondo aparentemente en forma de protesta— Si ya se Klunk no me lo tienes que recordar— miro hastiado a la cámara de nuevo como alegando que el gato estaba loco— Y muchos otros aspectos que es mejor obviar. Nunca creí que Leonardo se les uniera al cerebrito y al cara de musculo de Rafael en una broma ¡Y menos en contra del Padrino de las Bromas Pesadas! Pero ooooooh, Leito fue la carta del triunfo y por eso mismo seria la mí este año. Iré por partes querido diario.

Dicho esto puso a reproducir en la pantalla el primer de tres videos archivados dentro del pendrive, lo selecciono haciendo click y un pequeño recuadro apareció en la configuración de multimedia.

—Bien digamos que Rafaelito tuvo que lavar sus jodidos pantalones luego de que el gran Mike actuara esta misma noche. Le mande un mensaje al celular diciendo que me encontraba en Central Park, según el mensaje venia de pedir dulces y me encontré con un operativo del Clan del Pie y necesitaba refuerzos, obviamente me habían prohibido salir a pedir dulces o bueno, rogar por ellos y a sabiendas de esto jeje, mi hermano el rudo me cubriría y saldría a la calle sin avisar.

Puso a reproducir el video luego de reírse con mucho cinismo. El frondoso bosque del Central Park esta desierto vemos un puente que cruza un pequeño rio artificial y lo que parece ser un monigote con la forma de Miguel Ángel y una de sus bandanas puestas del otro extremo del puente sale la figura de un payaso totalmente siniestro y vestido de colores escandalosos con un mazo del tamaño de su cabeza en brazos, saluda a la cámara entre los matorrales y se esconde justo cuando una presencia se acerca.

— _¡Mike!_ — El Rafael de la cámara parece ofuscado y hastiado, embutado en ropa humana salió esa noche y no lo encontraba por ningún lado—_ ¡Mike! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Ya le di la vuelta a todo el maldito parque y no hay ningún jodido Pie! ¡O sales ahora oh…!_— es detenido por la visión de algo tirado en el piso, algo que se parece mucho a su hermano de lejos. Antes de continuar su caminar un silbido arrastrado, tenebroso y pausado se deja escuchar. El payaso sale del otro lado del puente, ve a un estático Rafael con cara de ''Que mierda'' por unos instantes y luego destroza el cráneo del monigote de un movimiento haciendo que salga leche con chocolate teñida de rojo.

Rafael grita ahogando el grito con una de sus manos y retrocediendo un paso repitiendo reiteradas veces la palabra mierda en voz alta y da brincos hacia atrás en modo defensivo, estuvo a punto de hacerle frente al payaso pero la visión de un supuesto Mike asesinado lo turbo, cayó de espaldas y el payaso lo salió disparado en su dirección era tan perturbador que Rafael olvido sus Sais en algún lugar de su mente y comenzó a correr. El payaso lo persiguió unos cincuenta metros mientras Rafa gritaba como cochino en matadero.

La grabación se detiene.

—Seeeh. Luego de enterarse de que era yo quiso matarme pero al sentir que había ensuciado sus pantalones se avergonzó hasta las lagrimas, si hubo insultos diciendo ''Miguel malnacido bastardo me las pagaras'' pero en serio entre tanta risa ni yo mismo me oía ¡Fue de antología! ¡Es que hay que repetir su cara! — Dicho esto recorto la cara deformada por una mueca de Rafa donde parecía que le estaba dando una embolia diarreica y la puso de fondo de pantalla— ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Dios! ¡¿Oyes eso de fondo?! ¡No te equivocas es la lavadora! — Mike parecía a punto de estallar— ¡No sé como logro Splinter calmarlo pero aunque sé que no saldré de esto con vida valió la pena! — seguía retorciéndose en sí mismo— Bien, bien vamos con el cerebro de chorlito de Donatello, si creyeron que sorprender a un ninja en la oscuridad es divertido solo vean esto futuros comentaristas de Youtube.

El siguiente video archivado se puso a reproducir, vemos el laboratorio de Donatello vacio, un payaso endemoniado con una aparente mini-moto cierra le hace un ademan de ''silencio'' a la cámara que está escondida entre unos tubos de ensayo y se esconde en un locker. Pasan según el reloj de la cámara unas dos horas donde se ve a Donatello entrar y salir reiteradas veces con papeles tubos de precipitación, microscopios y cara de turbación.

—_Mike quedo en ayudarme con todo esto y no se ha aparecido el muy…_— se oye un grito de ira y el sonido de la lavadora de fondo junto con la gritería de Splinter y Leonardo llegando al cuarto de lavado donde un aquelarre se formaba—_ ¿Ahora qué demonios…?_— justo cuando se rascaba la cabeza para pensar mejor escucho un escabroso silbido venir de uno de sus lockers. Ve con demasiada lentitud hacia ese punto en específico y se acerca con cuidado—_ ¡Leooo!_

— _¡¿Qué quieres Don?! ¡RAFAEL CON UN DEMONIO! ¡CALMATE Y DINOS QUE PASO!_

_-¡LEO!_

— _¡¿Qué?!_

— _¡¿Dónde está Miguel?!_

— _¡Y yo que sé, en su cuarto!_

Luego de esto el joven genio se calma y continua con el trabajo, después de media hora vuelve a escuchar el tétrico silbido. Esta vez armado de confianza se dice a si mismo que puede ser el paso del viento por alguna rendija, al abrir el locker se quedo tieso al ver la deforme y pútrida cara de un payaso y el rugir de una moto cierra. Corre de espaldas se da contra un muro, la mesa, vuelan papeles, explota algo cerca de las computadoras y los gritos de mujer de Donatello se oyen por toda la guarida y la cámara cae de un lado mostrando solo el piso y los pies verdes de Donatello correr y mas atrás los del payaso.

El video se detiene.

—Bien apenas me quite la máscara Don se desmayo, creo que debió mencionar antes que sufría de Clowfobia— se vio pensativo un rato— Bueno cuando despierte que se una a Rafita y su plan de linchamiento. Ahora si el mas reciente como pan caliente hace solo media hora que lo grabe...y por eso mismo nadie sabe aun que estoy en la guarida pero como Leo debe estar por llegar me apresurare a reproducirlo.

El video muestra a Leonardo alterado por los gritos de Donatello y los de Rafael, de pronto su teléfono suena y lee que es un mensaje de Mike. Le deja el trabajo pesado a su padre y llama al de naranja.

— _¡Como que te fuiste a pedir dulces! ¿Los Dragones Purpura?_ — La expresión de Leo cambia a una de preocupación máxima y dice un apresuradisimo— _¡Quédate allí voy para allá!_ — sale de la guarida y una nueva cámara de visión nocturna se enciende en el acceso a la guarida, vemos a Leo corriendo, ve al suelo y lo nota cubierto de algo viscoso y aparentemente rojo más atrás unos pies verdes al cruce de una esquina y antes de que pueda proferir el nombre de su hermano de repente y sin ningún aviso el payaso sale de una esquina con moto cierra en mano riéndose como lunático poseído y al esperarse a todo menos eso Leo pega el grito al cielo es tanta la turbación, la incertidumbre y la sangre falsa que hay por todo el alcantarillado que Leonardo grita y gime vuelto loco olvidando que sabe pelear y cae directo a las aguas negras. El payaso ve que eso no lo planeo y de entre todas las cosas impronunciables del mundo sale Leo cual monstruo de la laguna y al payaso no le queda más que arrancar la cámara de su sitio y escapar.

—Si bien debo reconocer que eso vale lo del caparazón rosado con pelo de gato y una foto mi con el sostén de Abril puesto ¡NO PREGUNTES!...creo que me pase.

— **¡MIGUEEEL ANGEEEEEEEL!** —se oyeron cuatro voces precipitándose a su habitación.

—Bien querido diario te hablo cuando me recupere de los hematomas pero antes…—se coloca la máscara de nuevo y se dirige a un pasadizo que esta en su cuarto que conecta con el baño privado de Splinter— ¿Mencione que papi ayudo en la broma el año pasado?

**N/A: Corto seeeh. ¿Qué tal? ¡Sustos para hoy! Déjenme sus opiniones. **


End file.
